


Just a Hug

by trulyteru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, its more like comfort than anything, not really shippy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulyteru/pseuds/trulyteru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi doesn't understand why he hates seeing Eren cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Hug

**Author's Note:**

> I was just trying to write something cute and fluffy and it turned into this. It's set after the Trial and before the Expedition; I may have tweaked a few things without meaning to, but its probably fine.
> 
> \--  
> Now edited to no longer include a fem!Eren.

It was dinner time. All of the Survey Corps members were assembled in the giant mess hall; the walls were filled with their talking, jokes, and laughter.

Levi sat apart from the majority, his personal squad around him adding their voices to the din. Petra chided Ouro for the umpteenth time for acting like Levi, while Gunter and Eld teasingly told the two of them to get a room. Petra turned bright red and began lecturing them. 

Levi wasn't really paying them any attention. It was annoying, listening to this day after day, but they were the best of all the Survey Corps. He respected them for that, at the very least. 

Steel-colored eyes traveled across the faces of the other Survey Corps members until they fell on the altogether too familiar brown haired boy from the 104th trainee's squad. Eren Jaeger. He smiled brightly at the two people with him, the blond haired Armin and the black haired Mikasa. What was it about Eren that captivated the Corporal so? He didn't know. His vitality? His enthusiasm? Perhaps it was his obvious hero worship—but, no, that couldn't be it. Ouro had enough of that to go around and then some. 

Eren looked up and their eyes met briefly. He blushed, flashed a small smile, then turned to bury his face in Mikasa's shoulder. 

Levi shook his head and sighed. 

This was the “monster” the Military Police wanted dead? This blushing boy was just so terrifying that they needed his head on a silver platter, huh. Tch, pathetic. 

Levi stood then and took his plate to the kitchen to clean up. He could feel Petra's eyes on him as he left, but said nothing. The squad was used to his abrasive behavior by now. 

The water was hot on his hands as he scrubbed his plate clean. The sound of someone else entering behind him caused him to look up and over his shoulder. A delicate brow arched curiously as Eren stepped forward shyly. 

“Can I join you, Heichou?” he asked. 

He inclined his head and moved a step to the side. He still found it annoying that Eren was taller than him, but it wasn't like he could help it. Levi had stopped growing years ago; Eren was probably still growing, being that he was still, what...fifteen years old? 

Damn it; Levi was getting old. 

His plate clean, he moved aside to dry it. From the corner of his eye, he caught Eren moving, but when he looked at him fully, his head was bowed and his green-blue eyes were on his own dishes. What was it? he wanted to ask, but did he really care enough to know? No, not really. 

He started to turn away and leave, but Eren's voice stopped him. “Heichou...” 

“What is it, Eren?” 

He wavered, Levi could see it on his face; his hands, wet from the water, were shaking as he reached for him. 

“Are they really coming for me?” 

Levi stared. He didn't need to ask who “they” were. “Probably.” 

He deflated instantly, his hands dropping to his side. Levi watched as the water began to drip onto the floor beside Eren. “I don't want to go with them.” His voice was so low and quiet, Levi wasn't entirely sure he'd heard right. “I want to stay with Mikasa and Armin... I want to stay with Heichou and everyone here.” 

“We can't have what we want all the time.” Levi almost regretted the words when Eren flinched as if he'd physically hurt him. Levi sighed. Damn this brat... “Eren... Come here.” 

He stepped toward him, the dishes now forgotten. Levi, frustrated with the slow pace, grabbed Eren's arm and pulled him into his arms. The boy stiffened almost immediately. 

“Hei...chou...?” he whispered. “What are you...?” 

“Shut up, brat,” he interrupted. He didn't know what he was doing, to be honest. Hugging him, obviously, but why? The damn brat had looked so upset, like he'd been about to cry or something. Did Levi feel responsible for that? Did he feel like it was his fault? Maybe. Not really. He wasn't sure. 

Eren looked down at him before he wrapped his arms tentatively around him. He leaned down and pressed his face into Levi's shoulder and he let him. 

“Thank you...Heichou...” 

Levi pushed him away to arms length, but didn't let go. He looked Eren square in the eye and said, “Don't thank me. Just don't cry any more.” 

Eren smiled and nodded. “I'll try not to. For Heichou.” 

He nodded and let go then. “Good night, Eren.” 

“Good night, Levi-heichou,” he answered, and Levi could feel the warmth in the boy's voice as he left the kitchen.


End file.
